Wicked Game
by squerrilla
Summary: A sketch of a possible AU path towards Anakin's fall or redemption. Anakin/Obi-Wan slash. Set some time between AoTC and RoTS.


**Wicked Game**

"You were like a prince." Anakin runs the pad of his thumb along Obi-Wan's hip, following the line of bone beneath lightly-freckled skin.

"Whatever do you mean?"

"The way you spoke, your accent; the way you held yourself, even the way you walked. Palpatine, Padmé, and you, you were all the same. The elite. And I was... nothing. A child. A nobody. It was almost impossible to believe I could ever become someone like you."

"And once you grew to know us?"

"Sometimes it used to feel like someone else had thought those thoughts. Another person, a different life. Other times I felt exactly the same."

Obi-Wan lifts a hand to push back his hair, frowning. "But you were always so overly... sure of yourself."

Anakin laughs."Diplomacy. Now I know I really am no longer your Padawan." He props himself up on one elbow. "Want to know a secret?" He leans forward to brush his lips against Obi-Wan's ear. "It's an act," he whispers. "Always has been." When he draws back to look into Obi-Wan's eyes again he lets it fall away: the mask that he has subconsciously worn ever since he left Tatooine. Not the mask of a Jedi but the mask of a survivor. The mask that has always concealed his fear of failure.

Obi-Wan is surprised, and then regretful, and then tender. "Anakin, I –"

Anakin has to bite back the impulse to tell Obi-Wan everything. "I'm not coming back," he says, instead.

"You believe the Council would even consider it?"

"That's why you're here, isn't it?"

"I didn't come here at their request."

"So you came here just to fuck me?"

Obi-Wan blushes and he looks away. "No," he says quietly. "Force, Anakin, I certainly did not." He shoves the tangled sheets away and gets up.

"Don't. Stay. I've waited long enough for this."

"And I should not have allowed this to happen," Obi-Wan replies sharply, reaching for his discarded his leggings.

But he moves slowly, and Anakin knows one word will stop him.

"Please," Anakin says, throaty and soft. Please don't go."

He hears Obi-Wan's slow exhale, and watches the muscles move in his back as he pulls on his undertunic. Then Obi-Wan turns back to the bed and sits down on the edge in silence, waiting for whatever Anakin has to say.

"It's been nearly two years. Why are you here now?"

"Because I'm your friend. And because I needed to tell you there is always a way back."

Obi-Wan's voice is hoarse, and Anakin waits, nervously, hungrily, for his confession. _I never stopped searching_, he will say, perhaps. Or, _I couldn't let go of you, no matter what the Council said_.

But Obi-Wan says nothing more, and the tightness around his jaw is the only evidence that there is anything more to say.

Disappointment kindles the embers of Anakin's anger."Why would I be looking for a way back? I'm not you, Obi-Wan."

"Oh, I'm quite aware of that."

"You haven't forgiven me."

"You ran away, abandoned everything without a thought for anyone but yourself! How do you expect me to feel?"

Anakin's laugh is scornful. You're not allowed to feel anything, remember?"

The pain that washes through Obi-Wan's blue eyes is almost unbearable. "This has clearly been a waste of time," he says, tight-lipped and tense, calling his robe to his hand.

Angry, hurting, and almost desperate, Anakin can only lash out again. "What did you expect me to do? Apologise and plead for your forgiveness?"

"It is not cowardly to acknowledge your mistakes."

"It wasn't a mistake."

"Padmé would appear to disagree."

"That's none of your business."

Obi-Wan sighs. "Did you ever stop for a second and consider that I might understand why you did it?"

"No. How could you?"

"Because I am not inhuman. I know you... love her. And while I could not condone sacrificing the population of a planet for her life, I can understand why you chose to. "

"It's over between us. She doesn't want me."

"But given the same situation, you would still save her."

"Yes."

"I know, Anakin. I _know_."

Obi-Wan's expression of kindness and concern extinguishes Anakin's anger in an instant. In the next he remembers precisely what he is supposed to be doing, and realises how very badly he is doing it.

"I have to go," Obi-Wan is saying, turning for the door.

_Idiot. Palpatine gave me this chance and I'm going to screw it up. I'm going to lose him._

Anakin searches for the right words. "Master," he says, just in time. "Obi-Wan. I... I'm..."

Obi-Wan pauses.

"I'm sorry."

A lesser man might mock him; he certainly deserves it.

"I know that, too," is all that Obi-Wan says, gently humorous. "What I don't know is how to help you."

Dizzy with relief, Anakin smiles, faintly. "Stay with me, tonight. Please."

_And I'll save you, Obi-Wan. When everything goes to hell, we'll be together. I'll earn your forgiveness, and your love._

* * *

><p>Supreme Chancellor Palpatine shuts off the audio recording with a glance and steeples his fingers, sinking back into the cushions of his chair. The Jedi Master is too dangerous to be kept alive; too steadfast, too honourable, yet the notion of turning him is intoxicating. The brightest flame casts the darkest shadow. As a Sith, Kenobi might very well be unstoppable.<p>

Of course that would carry far too great a risk. When the Republic falls, Lord Sidious will need a servant, not an heir.

Anakin is the warrior he needs to stand by his side. To enforce. To vanquish.

Kenobi's death will bind Anakin to him forever.

All that remains to be decided is _when_.


End file.
